Their Hearts Will Help
by takefourmoments
Summary: When InuYasha has to leave Kagome again at the end of 'ACSGT', it seemed like the end of the world. Now 3 years later InuYahsa and Shippo are back only they didn't tell Kagome and Sui. So when Kagome see's InuYasha again...can they handle the reactions? 3
1. Chapter 1

_IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! The sequel is here! Hooray.   
Yep it's been forever but I got it out didn't I?   
Some of you might have missed out on the box story. It's been posted to.   
Tell me what you think about the title to the story. If you take the two titles and put them together you get 'A Child Shall Guide Them, Their Hearts Will Help' I thought it was sorta cute. )  
Enjoy!   
_**

* * *

Their Hearts Will Help  
Chapter 1

* * *

**

_ 'Beep. Beep. Beep.'_ Kagome turned over in bed and shut off her alarm clock. It was 6:30 a.m. and she had to be at work in a hour and half. She also needed to wake Sui up.  
_'That's to bad.'_ She couldn't help but thinking. She was much to tired to get out of bed. A hour and 21 beeps later, her 8 year old daughter jumped on her bed and urged her to wake up.   
"Mo-m!" Sui whined. "If you get up now you'll still have enough time to take a quick shower and not have to go to work smelling like a pig." Kagome peeked through the hand she had carelessly thrown over her eyes when Sui had flashed on the light.  
"I do not smell like a pig." Sui had mastered the art of putting her hair in to buns and could now put her hair up on her own, as she had done this morning. Her super long black pigtails hung down and small droplets of water dripped off the ends. "I see you've been up for a while." She said groggily, pushing Sui off her legs. The 8 year old fell to the floor with a yelp and a disgruntled, 'MOM!'. After standing back up and placing her hands on her hips, she glared at her mother.   
"I only just got up and jumped in for a very quick shower." Kagome rolled her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. "I have to go mom. Gonna miss my bus."   
"Bye squirt." She placed a kiss on Sui's forehead and Sui ran from the room calling out another goodbye as she went. Kagome headed towards her closet, not bothering to even rush. The worst they could do is fire her... Nah, they wouldn't do that. Would they?

Kagome slumped in her chair at work and looked at the pink piece of paper. When she had arrived at her job that morning, she had almost immediately been called into my boss's office. After telling her that she really valued her as a worker, that she had been late way to many times and they couldn't give any more warnings than they had. Then her boss had handed her an envelope and asked her to kindly pack her things.  
Kagome sighed. This sucked. She really needed this job. She stomped her foot and stood. Using the box the o-so generously provided, she packed her stuff in it.  
Damn job. Walking two desks over, carrying her box and purse, she stopped and smiled sadly at her the only person she liked in this hell hole.   
"Hey Kagome! What's in the box?" Lain asked in a usual cheery voice.   
"My things." Kagome said sourly. Lain looked puzzled.   
"Why are they in a box and not on your desk?"   
"I've been fired." She answered sadly.   
"Ah...that sucks. I'm gonna miss you her Kagome." They both knew this was probably the last time they would see each other. Even though Kagome liked Lain, they weren't really friends.   
"Yea, see ya." She pushed the box up in her arms a little and walked out of the building to her car. She seat the box on top of the car and unlocked her car. Placing the box in the back on the car, she hopped in and started the ignition.  
Now to get home and start looking for a new job. She sighed and turned on the radio. Oldies poured out of the radio and she nodded her head along. Pulling up to a stoplight, she stopped and closed her eyes for a second. Hopefully she could find a job soon. She would hate to have to tell Sui she was fired...again. 3rd job in 7 months. Damn...   
A horn beeped loudly behind her and she jumped. The light had changed. As she went to turn the corner a black car swerved by and she beeped and held her horn. The person flicked her off and zoomed on bye.   
_ 'Ass.'_ She thought. People where so careless nowadays. The person had also looked odd. She had only caught a glimpse, butt he had been wearing a blank coat with the collar up and sunglasses, with a baseball cap over there hears. She could understand the glasses and hat, but the big black coat? It was like 95 degrees. Not weather for a coat. Especially a big black one. Shaking the mysterious and rude person from her head she turned another corner and pulled into a gas station. Parking her car and getting out, she walked into the store. She walked over to the freezers and pulled out a milk then walked tot he back to get a newspaper.  
She hated looking for a job. Really hated it. Almost as much as she hated cleaning. As she reached for a newspaper, something caught her eye to the left of her and she quickly looked over, only to see a jacket swish and then hear footsteps. The door to the gas station then opened and someone walked out, the bells on top of the door jingling. Nervously. she grabbed her newspaper and walked down the isle, looking out the window. The person that had been standing there, had given her the feeling she was being watched. She glanced down at her newspaper, then back out he window, only to see the same black car from earlier pull off. This time the person in the black coat had a companion. He was two wearing a baseball cap and glasses.  
She shook her head. There was nothing incredibly suspicious and nerve-racking about those people. They were just an odd family. No matter how many times she told her self that as she purchased her newspaper and milk, she couldn't get them out of her head.

Later that day, Kagome sat at her dining room table with her newspaper and two highlighters. She was marking the jobs she wanted to look into in red and the ones she didn't like in blue. So far the paper was mostly blue. She saw one that she really wanted to look at. It was for a full time job working at a house sales business. She would simply sit at a desk and make appointments for people looking to rent and buy houses or apartments. She also didn't have to be at the job each day until 10 in the afternoon. Seemed...simple.   
After finishing looking through the whole job section she had two things highlighted in red. The housing job and a job as a secretary. She preferred the housing one. Checking her watch to make sure it was after 10, she picked up her phone and dialed the number. A woman answered after two rings.   
"Hello?" Her voice was sweet and secretary like.   
"Hi. I a calling about the house sales job."   
"Hold on moment. Let me connect you." She heard a click then some type of jazzy music. She sat on hold for a few minutes then the phone once again started ringing.   
"Yuri Torsi. How may I help you?" A male voice came through the line.   
"I'm calling about the job offering-"   
"Ah. Yes..." He continued to ask her questions on herself, like her name and age and previous jobs. Then he asked her if they could meet and she agreed. They agreed on noon that day at his office and she hung up.   
Well that was easy.

Kagome never thought a job could be this easy. She sat in her new office, as of three days ago and leaned back in her chair. She even had her very own receptionist, who transferred the calls and people up to her. A person would call and make an appointment with her, then when they meet, she would find out exactly what they were looking for and set them up an appointment with a house salesmen. It was a breeze.   
Or at least it was until today, when her receptionist paged her and urgently told her that a man had barged through the office doors demanded to see her. That he needed to by a house not wait till tomorrow to set up an appointment. Then when she refused to let him through, he picked her up and set her aside, briskly walking past her.  
Kagome had sighed and said okay just as the man came barging into her office.   
"YOU!" Kagome screamed and pointed her finger at the mans chest. It was her mystery person. He still had on his big black coat and hat, along with his sunglasses. This time he wore something else, a frown.   
"I-I gotta go." The man stammered.   
"Oh-ho no you don't" She said quickly jumping from her chair and walking around desk. She grabbed a hold on the tail of his coat as he turned to go. "First you almost get in a car jam with me, then I catch your little buddy spying on my in the gas station. Now your at my work. I want to know why your here!" She proclaimed.   
"I...uh...need to by a house." She looked confused then shook her head.   
"Right." She then realized she had attacked a costumer. Regaining her calmness, she dropped his coat and went back around her desk.   
"Please, have a seat." The man glanced at the door and back.   
"I have to...go." She fixed the man with her worst glare.   
"Have a seat." Her voice was strong and with a sigh the man took a seat. "Okay then. Why don't you take off your glasses and hat sir? There is no sun in here and I won't even laugh if you have hat hair."   
"I don't think I should." The man said firmly looking around her office.   
"I insist." She said with a tight smile. A small smirk formed on his lips and the light from her desk lamp shined off it.   
"I don't think that's a good idea." The man's smile faded slowly as she glared at him.   
"Take them off." She said between clenched teeth. "Or...I'll do it for you." She wasn't sure why this man was making her so angry. All he was doing was resisting to take off his glasses and hat. Nothing big. But when he had smirking something had struck in her. Something that seemed familiar but hadn't been touched in years.   
"You know, you've always been stubborn." He snarled before ripping them both of. Then when she saw what was under the hat and glasses she wished she had just let him walked out the door five minutes ago. Her throat seemed clogged, her chest was incredibly tight and it took her a minute to find he voice.   
"InuYasha?" Her voice was faint and she couldn't help but stare at the man before her. His hair has white as ever and his just as gold.   
He smiled hesitantly before saying, "Hey..."

* * *

_ Wow...not what I expected this to turn out like...   
What exactly is InuYasha doing in Kagome's time? And if he's there, why didn't he come see them?  
Okay...now tell me honestly if you all think this is going to work as the sequel. 'Cause if you all honestly believe it won't, or if you all don't like it I will, in a sorta unhappy way, write a different version. So tell me what you think.   
I hope you all enjoyed...it seemed a little slow at first but ended up there all the same.   
I am thinking about doing a story later on about what happened when InuYahsa was away. Like how he beat the people who were threatening Miroku...I'm not sure it will work through...I've never wrote a not Romance story.   
Although I could write a Sango/Miroku...   
Tell me what you think. _

_Later!   
Ashley (ChibiMangaAngel)   
_


	2. Chapter 2

_wow...gosh guys (and girls) thanks for reviewing. I never expected to get as many as I did. Thought i had lost you all because i wanted all summer to post...but thanks.   
This chapter would have been up sooner but my internet was off again for like 2 weeks...i think.  
So here it is!   
_**

* * *

Their Hearts Will Help  
Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Do NOT 'hey' me like that InuYasha." Kagome snapped when she finally found her voice and her breath caught up to her. "What in the world are you doing here InuYahsa?"InuYahsa pulled his coat off and sat down in the chair. Kagome took her seat too, although she seemed to flop down, as if her knees had given out on her. InuYasha glanced around the room slowly before coming back to meet her eyes. "InuYasha, I asked you what you where doing here." Kagome said again, this time slowly. "I told you..." InuYasha rolled his eyes and smirked. "I need to buy a house."  
"But why? Why do you need a house?" Kagome smacked her hands softly on the desk in mild frustration.  
"So...that I have somewhere to live." InuYasha said like it was obvious. Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. She rested her head on the back of her computer chair and let the awkward silence fall over them.   
"So...Is Shippo here to?" Kagome asked looking up at him.   
"Yea...he is staying with me in a little apartment we rented, a few blocks down from your house." He said softly. Kagome shook her head once again. None of this made any sense...   
"Were you two going to ever come and see us?"   
"Of course!" He said sharply like he didn't even understand why she would ask that.   
"When?" Kagome stared into his eyes sadly. There was no way possible he knew how much this hurt. To know that he had been in her time long enough to rent an apartment but he never came to see her, or his daughter. Did he realize how long they had been waiting for him and Shippo?   
"Soon." InuYasha spook with confidence. "There was only a few more things to be done before we could come see you again."   
"Okay..." Kagome said still not understanding a lick of this. "But how soon is soon when you haven't seen your daughter or..." She paused having no idea what to call herself when referring to him. "or her mother in around 3 years?"   
"You don't understand." Inuyasha said sharply. Kagome stood from her chair and walked to the big window looking out at the town.   
"Don't you think I know that?" Kagome replied sadly. With a low growl from deep in his throat InuYasha pushed back sharply form his chair and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned around.   
"Do you really think that I liked living knowing Sui was right down the street? Do you actually believe that I wanted to be away from _you_ a moment longer than I had to?" InuYasha's voice had gone to a low murmur and Kagome had to strain to hear. Her heart was racing from the moment he touched her shoulders and her chest had twisted the moment he spoke.  
"How was I-" Inuyasha cut her of by placing two fingers over her lips.   
"Do you realize how much I've missed you?" Then before she could get a word in he replaced his fingers with his lips. Kagome's head spun. She seemed frozen before she really took in what was happening. InuYasha was back...and they were kissing.  
Inuyasha broke the kiss off and licked his lips, then softly placed his forehead on hers. Kagome laughed softly and shortly, then placed a small soft kiss on his mouth.   
"I've missed you to." InuYasha smiled and placed her hand in his intertwining their fingers. But Kagome quickly took her hand back out and stepped away.She walked over to her desk and tried to regain her composure. Even though InuYasha and her had just kissed, this wasn't the place to do it again and he had some explaining to do. She sat in her chair and opened a file on the computer. She heard footsteps behind her.   
"What kind of house..." she had to clear her throat when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What kind of house are you looking for?"   
"A big one." He said shortly. "Kagome you have just seriously pulled your self into a tight..." His voice drifted and she saw his arm reach for the picture frame in front of her. "Gosh..." he said softly. Kagome smiled softly. "I feel like it has been forever. She looks so much bigger."  
"She is...she is really starting to grow up."   
"I can tell...she is so pretty." He touched the photo softly before handing it back to her and clearing his throat. He looked to the right of her computer and saw the other picture frame which was quickly snapped down so he couldn't see it. But he did, and he smiled. "Don't say anything InuYasha." Kagome warned. He laughed softly.   
"Kagome..." he said in an annoying sing song voice. "Why do you have a picture of me on your desk?"   
"InuYahsa..." She said back to him in the same annoying sing song voice. Then she smiled and he frowned. "Sit."   
InuYasha hit the ground and grunted. He should have known that was coming.

-

Later that night Kagome sat at home on the telephone with her mother. They were talking about all the usual things they did on her mother's weekly check-up. The bills (which her mother never got the truth on), Sui (which was always good news), family (like her brother and his kids,there are 3 now), and then the topic of InuYasha always came up even though Kagome hated it. Kagome had already decided not to mention her earlier encounters with him to her mother. She would ask to many questions and Kagome wasn't ready to answer half of them. "So...no news from Inu yet?" Her mom asked. Kagome sighed.   
"Nope..."   
"Well that's to bad. I have to run though...super is cooking. Love you."   
"Love you to mom." They both hung up and Kagome stood stretching out her legs. Her and InuYahsa had never picked out a house earlier. They had finally got to looking at them when her boss, Yuri had walked in and said that he needed her to run to a meeting for him. InuYasha had simply said 'later' and left.   
She really hoped to see him again...and soon.   
An hour later she started super and at 5:30 Sui came home from being at a friends house, where they were working on a school project.   
"Hey, momma." Kagome bent down and Sui stood on tiptoes and kissed her cheek. "Anything exciting happen today?" Kagome flinched. She wasn't sure if she should tell Sui about seeing InuYasha or not. But she didn't want to lie to her.   
"Actually Sui..." Kagome's voice drifted as the door bell rung. "You wanna get that? I don't want to leave the stove unattended." Sui smiled and hurried off. From the kitchen, Kagome couldn't really see the front door but she could hear what was going on. The front door opened then shut back and then opened again. She heard muffled voices and then Sui scream 'Oh Gosh'. The door shut again and Sui came running back in the kitchen.   
"Mom! You will never guess who is at the door!" Sui was jumping up and down with a big smile on her face.   
"Bet I can..." Kagome replied with a smile.   
"Nu uh."   
"Let me take a shot."   
"Okay...go ahead. But your not gonna get it." Sui clapped her hands once and smiled wide. She looked so confident that Kagome couldn't ruin it even though she knew exactly who was at the door.   
"The mail man!" She declared. Sui giggled.   
"No...you silly. It is our favorite people in the world."   
"Hmm..."   
"Oh...just let me tell you!" Sui said with an impatient huff.   
"Alright." She sighed overdramatically.   
"InuYasha and Shippo! They are back! They're back!" With that she raced back into the living room. Turning off the stove she wiped her hands and followed her daughter.   
InuYasha and Shippo stood in the middle of the room. InuYasha stood with an odd air around him and Shippo, with great ease. He did once live here. Kagome rushed to Shippo and threw her arms around him. Shippo eagerly hugged back.   
"I've missed you so much Shippo." Shippo smiled and kissed her cheek.   
"I missed you to!" Sui squeezed between Kagome and Shippo and threw her arms around him. Kagome glanced over at InuYasha and saw that his gaze was held firmly on Sui. Once the girl let go of Shippo, she turned to InuYasha.   
"I missed you to InuYasha!" She held up her arms and he picked her up. His face lit up when she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Why where you gone so long?" InuYasha and Kagome shared a glance and he looked away.   
"I just had to be."   
"Well...that's okay. 'Cause your back now! Now tomorrow when I go back to school I can tell everyone that my daddy returned home!" Sui smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly not noticing that he had gone incredibly stiff and wasn't really hugging her back. InuYasha pulled Sui off his neck and put her down. Then sinking to her level, he stared at her eyes.   
"You know?"   
"Know what?" Sui raised an eyebrow at him.   
"That I'm your dad..." Kagome shot out of the seat she had recently taken on the couch and Shippo's eyes widened.   
"Well...duh. It was kind of obvious...I mean, how many people have ears like ours. She reach over and grabbed his. InuYasha abruptly stood up and walked over to Kagome. To Shippo and Sui it would look like he was simply hugging her. But Kagome and InuYasha knew different. Inuyasha had Kagome pressed against him, his nails were slightly digging into her back.  
"I can't believe you told her!" He whispered softly into her ear.   
"I told her nothing...I didn't know she knew." Kagome whispered back sharply.   
"Don't lie to me." His grip tightened. "Why did you do this to me? I wanted to be here. I've missed everything else."   
"I didn't tell." This time she spoke at a normal tone volume and pushed away from InuYahsa. She wiped her eye and then darted up the stairs. With one look from the stairs to InuYasha, Shippo followed. Guilt instantly overcame him. Gosh, he was an asshole.

_

* * *

If the end of this chapter seems...odd...or weird...it is because i am having a bad night...really bad. But I wanted to get the next chapter out to you all...   
because I love you!   
Ashley (ChibiMangaAngel)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've lost a lot of my reviewers, -sad face- Thanks for those who have stuck around. -happy face- _

_So here it is and believe it or not...this is the end...

* * *

_**Their Hearts Will Help  
Chapter 3

* * *

**

"You know, Daddy." Sui said her finger to her lips as she watched her brother follow her mom up the stairs. "You make mom upset...a lot." InuYasha sighed in agreement and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands. Sui walked over to him and sat next to him. Placing her small hand on top of one of his bigger ones.  
"Don't be sad Daddy." Sui smiled and tugged on his hand. "Mommy just missed you that was all." InuYasha pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her tight.   
"What about you?"   
"What _about_ me?   
"You miss me to?"   
"Of course I did. Silly." InuYasha smiled and rubbed her head. "Stop it I'm not a dog." They both laughed. "Well, not really."   
"You are to."   
"Am not. I don't bark like a dog. Or dig holes in the ground. Or eat bones, chase cats or my tail. Or-" Sui smiled when InuYasha put his hand over her mouth.   
"I get the point." Sui giggled and bit his hand,  
"I _do_ bite like one though." She chomped her teeth together making a noise and InuYasha growled at her playfully. Sui raised an eyebrow as if saying 'you think so?' and pounced on him. They might not be dog's but they sure could act like them.

Upstairs, Shippo tried comforting a tearful Kagome. He patted her on the back and talked to her about everything they had been doing. About how InuYasha had learned to drive and gotten a job, where they didn't mind his hat. Why he know wanted to buy a house.   
So that they could all move in together and when the family expanded still have room for them to. Kagome had smiled and brightened a little. Maybe...Possibly InuYasha might love her. And want to be with her, as much as she wanted to be with him.   
Then Shippo and Kagome talked about how things had happen in the fuedual era. He told her about Miroku's threatener being someone who was really looking for InuYasha. Together the three of them had hunted down the man and his posse. It had taken them almost two years to track the man down.  
Once they found him InuYasha had beat him just about to death for threatening his friend and pulling him from his family and then they had headed back to the village. The man and his posse had promised to never do anything like it again. Especially after seeing InuYasha fighting ways.   
They arrived back to find that Miroku was the father of a one and a half year old boy named Kohaku, after Sango's brother. The child had accepted Miroku as a father as good as Sui had accepted InuYasha.   
They had spent a few days with Miroku, Sango and the baby before returning to this time. They had been here ever since. When Kagome had asked why they hadn't come to see them earlier, he had simply shrugged and suggested they go back down stairs.   
Kagome took him up on the offer. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they found InuYasha and Sui rolling on the floor wrestling. Seconds later, a still rolling Sui yelled out, in a breathless voice,   
"Hi ya mom!" InuYasha had immediately stopped rolling sending Sui flying into the couch. "Ouch..." she mumbled with a small giggle.   
InuYasha stood up and looked down sheepishly.   
"I'm sorry about earlier, Kagome. I just-" He didn't get a chance to finish because Kagome walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
"It's okay Inu." She placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled.   
"Kagome, I want to talk to you. About why I didn't come home to you right away." InuYasha ran his fingers through her hair.   
"So...talk."   
"Here? Now?"   
"No time like this moment."   
"I...I can't tell you here. Why have to go somewhere." He pulled on her hair a little and smiled. "Come to dinner with me tonight. I know this place in town...it's great." Kagome blushed at the thought of going to dinner with him.   
"I would love to go to dinner with you." InuYasha bent his head to kiss her but the sounds of Sui fake gagging and Shippo laughing made him stop. They both looked at each other to their daughter and saw she had her hand on her throat and one of her fingers halfway in her mouth. When she had stopped gagging, Sui looked up to see her parents glaring her with smiles. And she took off running,

Later, InuYasha and Shippo left to go back to their apartment to get ready. Shippo was going to grab his hand held game and clothes for tomorrow. He was going to spend the night with Sui while InuYasha and Kagome went out.  
InuYasha was going back to get...prepared.   
At Kagome's things were hectic. She was running around like this was her first date and she was in High School. But it was only InuYasha.  
She tried on various amounts of clothes and couldn't pick an outfit. After going through all her clothes she sat on her bed with Sui, looking completely defeated. The door bell rang and Kagome sent Sui to get it, knowing it was to earlier for InuYasha to be here.  
About 2 minutes later, Kagome was beckoned downstairs by her daughters persistent yelling. She got down there to see the mail-man holding a big package.  
"Are you Kagome?" The mail man asked.   
"Yes. What do you have?"   
"A package from an InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him puzzled before nodding. "Sign here please." Kagome used the man's pen and signed the paper. He handed her the long package and tipped his mail hat. "Good day ma'am." She shut the door and sat on the couch the package in her lap. Sui jumped up and down in her spot.   
"Open it momma!" She clapped her hands together and Kagome ripped the first piece of tape off the box. Soon, the lid was off and Sui was dancing in circles.   
Whatever was in the box was covered with white paper mache and had a white envelope with Kagome scribbled across in Shippo's writing. With slightly shaky hands she opened the Envelope and pulled out a letter.   
"What's it say?" Sui asked anxiously. Not wanting to exclude her daughter from this Kagome read aloud.   
_"Kagome,   
This letter is really from InuYasha encase you noticed the handwriting. But he can't write...yet.   
Shippo  
-  
Kagome,   
Wear this tonight.   
Love,   
InuYasha."_ Kagome sat, paralyzed momentarily in her seat. _Love_. Did her really mean that? Her heat was beating fast and her chest was tight as she pulled the paper mache off the gift.   
A long purple dress was in the box. It was one the loveliest dress she had ever seen.And it was from InuYasha.   
"Wow." Sui said. "Daddy bought momma a very pretty dress."   
"He sure did."

Two hours later, InuYasha sat in his car, listening to Shippo prodding him to get out.   
"You have to go up to the door and get her. She is not just going to magically come out."   
"You could always go in there and tell her to come out..."   
"You freaking wimp. Get out of the car right now." Growling at Shippo the whole time he stepped from his car. He really didn't want to do this now. He had a whole speech prepared and everything. But he felt like chickening out.   
They got to the door and it was pulled open by Sui, who had a huge smile on her face and she invited them in.  
"Momma is just finishing up. She will be down in a few minutes." Sui smiled and Shippo sat on the couch turning on his hand held game. InuYasha couldn't sit. Or could he breath. He fiddled with the collar of his tux and swallowed hard. God, he was nervous.   
Then, Kagome came walking down the stairs, looking just as nervous as he felt and he smiled. Kagome smiled back and tension seemed to lift from her shoulders when InuYasha took her hand and led her to the door.   
"Bye, guys." InuYasha said.   
"Sui be good for your brother." Kagome said as she bent slightly to peck her daughter on the forehead. Sui then wrapped her arms around InuYasha's waist.   
"Thanks for coming back daddy. And for making momma smile again."

Once they where in the car, Kagome felt the tension like never before. InuYasha kept shifting in his seat, pulling at his collar and clearing his throat. It was actually really cute. Kagome smiled when InuYasha tugged on his collar again. "You're so nervous. Chill out." Kagome said, reaching over and patting his leg. He placed his hand on top of hers and she turned her hand over and slipped her fingers between his.   
"You look...loveily to night, Kag." InuYasha said clearing his throat again. Kagome smiled. "It was all the work off your dress. She brushed her free hand along the fabric.   
"No, it's just you." Kagome blushed this time, it was her fidgeting in their seat.  
God, this food was so good. Kagome couldn't help but eat it. Usually when you went on a date you only ate the minimum and then watched you leftovers leave you. But she ate her whole plate. Kagome licked her lips as she told the waiter to take her plater that she was done. InuYasha said the same and then stared at her over the candle flames.  
"Kagome..." He said her name with a sigh. "There is so much I want to tell you. I just don't know where to start." Kagome smiled in assurance and InuYasha played with her fingers across the table.  
"Anywhere is fine InuYasha."   
"Okay let's start with the house. I'm buying it for us. Me, you, Sui, Shippo and then, the rest of our family. If it ever comes." He sighed again. "I want to get a big one. I want to have some many kids. So that none of them have to live like I did."   
"You do realize I'm not going to just have kids with you. It takes more than that. A lot more."   
"I know..." He shook his head. "Just wait. Now about why I didn't come see you sooner. I wanted to make a life before I came back to you. I wanted to be something besides a nobody who loves you. I wanted a job and a house and money to support you with." Kagome had frozen in her seat.   
"InuYasha, wait." He looked at her oddly and saw the dazed expression on her face. "Say it again."   
"Say what?"  
"You said you didn't want to be just some nobody who..."   
"Loves you." InuYasha finished for her. Tears shone in her eyes.   
"Is it true?"   
"Is what true?" He asked completely puzzled.   
"That you love me."   
"Yea...wasn't it obvious? Wait a minute! Why are you crying? Stop that. Shippo said you wouldn't start crying till at least after I gave you the ring."   
"T-there is a ring?" Tears poured out of her eyes.   
"Yeah." He said slumping in his seat. It was all ruined now. He wasn't going to get to propose. They would never get married. No life-long love and lots of kids for him. No-   
His thoughts where cut off by Kagome standing from the table and coming over to him. She knelt in front of him and placed her hand on either side of his face.   
"I love you." She said simply before capturing his lips.   
When they broke apart, InuYasha pulled her chair over and she sat in it, next to him. He smiled and pulled the ting out of his pocket.   
"Kagome, will you marry me?" Kagome smiled at how awkward he sounded saying it. She told him just that and he frowned.   
"Do you know how many times I've said that in front of the mirror to make it sound right?"   
"Not enough." She laughed when he frowned at her.   
"Just answer the question!"   
"Question? What question? I have _no_ idea what question you're speaking of." Kagome said with the straightest face she could manage.   
"Yes you do." His voice was a low growl.   
"Uh huh. No idea."   
"Just say you'll marry me you stupid wench before I pounce on you in front of all these nice people." InuYasha warned seriously.   
"Oh...that question. Sure." InuYasha pulled growled and pulled her head to his, kissing her madly.   
"I love you Kagome."   
"That's all that matter's. Oh and I love you to, never forget." She smiled sweetly...a little to sweetly. "But this, is for calling me a wench. In front of all these nice people." She moved her head close to his ear and whispered softly.   
InuYasha hit the floor with a slam and for some reason, the watching crowd...applauded.

**

* * *

The End.**

* * *

_ Wow...It's over already. Was a really short story...hoped you all enjoyed it.   
Thanks for reading.   
If there was anything left from the story that you all are wondering tell me and I will make an epilogue.  
Oh...and I don't usually do this...it's to much like begging...  
But if any of you read Ginny/Harry fanfictions...  
would you all mind reading my story 'And Then His Palms Began to Sweat'?  
It's a really cute story...I think...  
But thanks if you do!_

_Lot's of Love!   
Ashley (ChibiMangaAngel)_


End file.
